The Collar
by HebiAi
Summary: Akito has been calling Kyo in for 'visits'. One day he pushes things up a notch by forcing Kyo to wear a collar. How will our hot headed cat deal with it? Yaoi warning! Don't like it, don't read it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and if I did, you would never see Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Hatsuharu, or Momiji again. You can have Hiro and Ritsu though. -grin-

Big Yaoi warning! Honestly, if you don't like it, don't read it, neh? Hai! Yatta! Let's get this going!

Chapter 1: The Visit

My hands are bound behind me. I have been forced to my knees, and my back is sore from the whipping I just received.

"Kyo." Akito rolls my name over his tongue.

His hand slides through my hair softly. "Kyo." He says again. "I'm disappointed. You didn't scream this time."

The hand is suddenly gripping my hair, and he yanks my head back. I feel a finger tracing one of my collarbones. All I can think is that he keeps his nails rather long for a man. His lips brush against my ear as he speaks. "As punishment, I want you to wear this."

He dangles a long strip of leather before me. It has something round and shiny dangling on it. I narrow my eyes, wondering what it is. Realization dawns on me, and I bite my tongue to keep from cursing. It's a collar. A fucking collar! And he expects me to wear that? I try to shake him off, but he loops the collar around my neck and buckles it. I hear a soft click and start to get worried. Something new is dangled before me. "A . . . key?" I whisper, unable to stop myself.

He circles until he is standing in front of me. I'm certain it is so I can see the smug smile on his face. "That's right." His smile widens and his eyes take on a maniacal gleam. I hate when he looks like that; it generally means trouble for me. "It _is_ a key. A key that goes to the lock on your new collar."

Oh, how I want to deck him! Wipe that smug look from his face! He kneels in front of me, bringing our faces inches apart, and reaches out to toy with the small round charm resting between my collarbones. "Aww, what's wrong, Kyo?" He purrs. "Don't you like it?"

I simply stare straight ahead. I will not snap. I will not snap. I repeat that to myself over and over again. If I snap and yell at him, I'll get whipped again. I have my pride, but I am not stupid. He is leaning closer. Will he kiss me? My lips part slightly in anticipation, but he slides right past and rubs his cheek against mine. Damn.

I hate Akito, but I love his lips. They are so wonderfully perfect. Perfectly shaped, perfectly colored, perfectly soft. It seems unfair that someone like him should have such perfect lips.

Said lips are currently brushing against my cheek, and I realize that Akito is talking again. "—Like it very much. Besides, you are a cat, and cats should wear collars. Don't you agree?"

I want to say no. I want to tell Akito to go fuck himself. But as I said before, I am not stupid. "Yes." I say through gritted teeth.

I feel him smile. "Yes, _what_?"

I close my eyes and beg for patience. I will not snap. I will not snap. "Yes . . . _Master_."

Oh, how I hate saying that! It is only recently that Akito has insisted that I call him 'master'. My eye twitches involuntarily, and I pray he hasn't noticed. He pulls away so that I can see his face and closes his eyes, savoring my humiliation. "Mmmm, Kyo. I love hearing you say that. I think I will reward you." His voice is a soft purr as he leans closer.

Is he going to? Ah, please, Akito, kiss me!

I hate myself for such thoughts, but I can't help it. I crave his kisses. They are like cool water on a hot day. They are like spring after a long winter. I am an addict, and they are my drug. But I am scorned again. His lips go for my ear instead. He nibbles gently on it, sending shivers up my spine. He moves on, planting tiny, barely there kisses along my neck. He reaches my shoulder, and after a slight pause, comes back up again, creating a long wet line with his tongue.

I'm panting. Please, just kiss me! I can't take the teasing! I gasp as he actually bites my ear, almost hard enough to draw blood. I try to focus on the pain, try to contain myself, but it is fading quickly. It evaporates completely as he laps at the mark. His tongue is warm and wonderful and talented. I find myself wondering what else he could do with that tongue.

His hand is under my chin, tilting my face up. His mouth grazes across my cheek as he turns to meet me. His lips are pressing against mine. Finally! I moan faintly and he slides that tongue into my mouth. There is a faint coppery taste, and I wonder if maybe he did draw blood. His tongue caresses mine and I press back eagerly, licking at him, relishing in the feel of those velvety soft lips against my own.

I strain against my bindings. I want to wrap my arms around him, to hold him close. I want to more than just kiss him. I want to undress him, I want to see what he feels like on the inside, I want to hear him moan my name as he comes. All of this I want, more than anything. My body aches to possess him. It is why I keep coming back to this damned house. I strive on the vague hope that maybe, just maybe, Akito will let me fuck him today.

He draws me up until only my knees are bent and molds his body to mine. I moan, torn between pleasure and pain as he runs his hands up and down my back, brushing against the fresh lacerations he inflicted. Despite the pain it causes, I thrust my hips forward, and, shockingly, he lets out an odd sound of surprise. I smile slightly. It's very rare that I actually get him to make any noise. But he recovers quickly enough and slides his hands down to my butt. He grinds his hips against mine, and I feel his arousal rub against my own. Wait, Akito is hard? You mean I actually managed to give him an erection?

I'm still marveling over this fact when he suddenly pulls away. I open my eyes and find him staring at me, the strangest look on his face. He stands abruptly and walks to the door. He opens it, but pauses before leaving. "By the way, Kyo," He says without turning, "There is a metal ring imbedded in the leather of your collar, so you can't just cut it off." He leaves.

Damn him! In those few short moments, I have gone from wanting to screw him senseless to wanting to beat him bloody! How does he always do that? I grit my teeth and hope he remembers to send someone to untie me. Memories of the time he forgot fill my mind. I was in this damn room for nearly 12 hours! Nothing to look at but the crisp white walls and the slick linoleum beneath me for 12_ fucking _hours! It was then that I'd noticed the drain in the corner. It took me awhile, but I soon realized that it was to rinse all of the blood from the floor. Now I wonder vaguely who does the cleaning here . . .

Suddenly the door opens and I look up. Hatori peers in, then walks over slowly, Shigure trailing behind him. "You alright, Kyo?" Shigure asks, plainly worried. "Akito looked kinda mad when he left."

Hatori is behind me, fiddling with the bindings on my hands. Finally they go slack and I bring my hands in front of me and rub my wrists gingerly. "Now I am." I say flatly.

I feel Hatori's hands on my back, checking to make sure none of the cuts are serious. I try not to show my pain as he does this, but I can't keep the grimace from my face. And then the hands are gone. "None of them will scar." He says shortly.

Shigure blinks at me. "Really? Wow, Kyo, you're lucky. I mean, he's been doing this to you for how long? Three months at least, and you still don't have any scars! Even Aya managed to get a couple when Akito went through this phase with him."

I simply glare at him, and Hatori says "These won't scar now, but if we don't get them cleaned and bandaged soon, they will. I'll do that, then you can go home."

I sigh and stand up. I would really rather go home and have Tohru bandage me up, but we all agreed that it would be better if she didn't know about my little 'visits' with Akito. So the job is left to Hatori. I suppose I should be thankful; he _is_ a doctor after all.

As I start to walk to the door, I feel my pants slip slightly on my hips. Annoyed, I twitch them back up again. That's what I get for wearing baggy pants without a belt. But of course, the last time I wore a belt while visiting Akito, he decided it would be fun to use that rather than his own leather bull whip on me. Compared to the heavy, throbbing pain left by the belt, the soft kiss of the whip doesn't seem so bad. I glance over my shoulder and find that Shigure's eyes are glued to my ass.

I can't help but smirk as I walk out of the room. It's fun to catch him staring like that. I pause and wait for Hatori to get ahead of me, then follow him through the maze of houses and gardens to his office. Once there, I take a seat on the examination table and wait for him to get his supplies. He is silent and efficient as usual as he cleans out my cuts. I notice that Shigure is also quiet. Unusually quiet. I glance at him and see that he is staring out the window, a thoughtful look on his face. Almost as if he can feel my eyes on him, he glances at me. It's strange beyond belief for Shigure to be so quiet for so long; how can I not stare?

Hatori nudges my shoulder and I lift both my arms so he can wrap a smooth linen bandage around my torso. It reeks of antiseptic and I feel a headache forming behind my eyes. I glance out the window and realize that it is full dark; it was just leaning towards twilight when I came here . . . Akito's visits seem to get longer and longer. "What time is it?" I wonder aloud.

Hatori pauses just long enough to look at his watch then continues in his ministrations. "Just past eleven."

I sigh and lean my head back. I really hope this headache goes away quickly. Maybe I can coax Hatori into giving me some pain medication?

"Kyo! What's that!" A voice yelps. Ah, and now Shigure has noticed my collar. "Don't tell me Akito made you wear that?"

Even closed my eye can still twitch. "No, I want to wear it—Of course it was Akito!"

He lets out an odd sound that is very similar to a growl and says, "Well, we'll just take it off when we get home."

"No can do." I sigh. "He's locked it, and there's a metal ring in the leather so we can't cut it either."

"What! That's a bit much, even for Akito! He knows how much you hate having things around your neck."

"He's a twisted bastard, isn't he?" I snap.

Hatori actually chuckles as he tucks the loose end of the bandage away. "Just don't say that where he can hear you." He pats my shoulder and hands me my shirt, which I let with him before going to see Akito.

I slip into the tight black v-neck, wincing as it places pressure against my tender back. I'll have to stick with baggier shirts until I'm a little more healed. Shigure gestures to the door. "Ready?"

I nod, then turn to Hatori. "Thanks. I'll see you soon."

And I know it will be soon. Akito has been calling me in more and more frequently as of late. Hatori inclines his head. "See you both later."

"Bye, Hari!" Shigure coos and bats his eyes playfully. "Don't miss me too much!"

He blows a kiss and walks out of the room. Both Hatori and I roll our eyes. "Ayame was here tonight, wasn't he?" I ask.

"Yeah, he was." Hatori nods toward the door. "You better catch him before he leaves you here."

I nod and follow Shigure out. He's going to be intolerable tonight. Ayame always brings out his playful, teasing side. I'll bet anything he has Yuki about to tear his hair out by bedtime.

I catch him just outside the main doors and we start the long trek home. I hardly notice as the scenery around us changes from the harsh city lights to the soft shadows of the small stand of woods surrounding our house. I'm too busy trying not to think about the pain in my head and back. Suddenly I notice that Shigure has stopped his narration of his visit with Ayame. I glance over just in time to be pulled off the path and into a warm embrace.

"You're cold, Kyo." He murmurs into my hair.

He's right. I'm very cold. His hands feel like fire on my hips, and my fingers are starting to resemble icicles. That's what I get for not wearing a coat. But it's only September; it's not supposed to be this cold. Oh well, might as well take advantage of the offered warmth. I slide my hands under his coat and hook my fingers into the belt of his kimono, pulling our bodies closer. He chuckles and leans down to nuzzle my ear. "You sure you're alright? I can always talk to Akito for you."

I lean my head against his shoulder. "No, it's fine. Besides, he'd throw a fit if I suddenly stopped showing up."

I feel him smile against my neck between kisses. "Alright." Suddenly he pulls away. "Shall we go then?"

Damn! Get me all warm and tingly then walk away? I don't think so! I grab his hand and pull him back for a kiss. He lets out a soft sound of surprise then presses back. I feel his arms wrap around me. I brace for the pain I know will come when he squeezes me, but just as his arms are about to touch my back, he freezes. There is a moment of hesitation, then he goes for my hips instead. I can't help but smile against his mouth; I have no such restrictions. I snake my arms up around his neck and yank him down, firming the kiss.

"Mmm, Kyo." He breathes as we pull apart. "You taste like blood."

His own statement takes a moment to register, but when it does, he looks at me sharply. "Why?"

"Akito bit me." I say without thinking.

Shit! Now he's giving me that look! "Where?"

I show him my ear—thankfully not the one he was just fondling—and he hisses in sympathy. "I can't believe he actually bit hard enough to draw bloo—wait, if he's the one that bit _you_, then how did . . ."

I give a mental groan. I don't know what's worse; the look of worry he was giving me before, or the knowing smirk that is presently occupying his face. "You sly little cat." He practically leers at me. "You kissed him, didn't you?"

I glare at him even as I feel my cheeks grow hot. "No, _he_ kissed _me_."

An eyebrow shoots up. "Did you enjoy it?"

I blush even harder and choose not to answer.

"So you did then." He sweeps a hand to his forehead and leans back dramatically, closing his eyes. "And I am the scorned lover! Oh, my heart aches that you would enjoy the touch of another, Kyo!" He opens one eye slightly and glances at me. "Me thinks I shall have to prove to you that I am better."

Oh no, that lascivious smile is back. I barely have time to imagine what all 'proving he's better' could include before I find myself swept into another deep kiss. Though this time Shigure's hands are on my ass rather than my hips, and he's grinding our pelvises together. I groan involuntarily when I feel him rub against me. Even through the thick cloth of his kimono I can feel his hardness.

I roll my hips against his, making sure he knows that I'm just as hard as he is, if not harder. That draws a soft moan from him and I can't help but feel pleased with myself. I do it again. And again. And again. I'm just finding a rhythm when suddenly Shigure pulls away. I growl and try to pull him back, but he takes another step away. "We have to be presentably when we get back to the house." He pants at me, clearly not wanting to stop either.

I glare at him and he sighs. "C'mon, Kyo, Yuki is already suspicious enough as it is."

I let out a matching sigh. "Yeah, you're right. Damn rat!"

Not only is he hogging Tohru, he's getting in the way of my alone time with Shigure! I crack my knuckles in irritation. We stand awkwardly for several minutes, me seething and Shigure pouting thoughtfully. Suddenly his eyes widen slightly and he looks at me. That familiar smile is curving his lips. I raise and eyebrow. "What?"

"We can still have a little fun, if you want."

"Not with Tohru and Yuki home we can't" I snap.

His smile widens. "Oh yes we can."

That gets my attention. I raise both eyebrows at him. "Yeah?"

He starts walking, indicating that I should follow him. "I'll tell you on the way."

TBC

AN: Well, what do you think? This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic, and I hope I did all right. R&R would be much appreciated.


End file.
